superhero_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Noah Jackson/Pendra
"Good morning class my name is Dr. Noah Jackson and I will be your history teacher for the rest of the year. Any questions?" Noah speaking to his class in the Pilot Dr. Noah Jackson (aka Pendra) is a rogue superhero like his daughter Haley Jackson. He is the history teacher at Larkson High School in Snowdin, Ohio. He used to live in Brooklyn, New York. Most people believed he died when he saved his wife and his kids from Dusk. He has the powers of fire, storms, teleportation, and invisibilty. His main weapon is a sword called Pendragon. His arch enemy is Dusk aka Darkness's father. He always cared for his daughter Haley not like the rest of the family. He is the most powerful superhero known to man. He has been living with his twin brother and his family. Noah is portrayed by Taylor Kinny. Biography Before his fake death Noah graduated from NYU with bacholor degree for history and teaching dregee. He became a superhero when he was ten years old. He met his wife during college and they had their first three children: Thomas, Miles, and Jessica year after their marriage. He kept a secret from his wife and children that he was a superhero. He found out that he had another child on the way after five years of the marriage. He was scared because his arch enemy knows about his children. Elijah is born when he was out on a mission. For years he kept his secret of being a superhero from his family. When his second daughter Haley was born he knew that someday that she will follow in his footsteps. He always took care of her when the rest of the family didn't. Faking death When his family was taked hostage by Dusk. He had to go save them. Once he arrives he finds himself face to face with Dusk. He saved them while faking his own death so no one will know he is alive. Prior to Moon Series Noah lived with his twin brother and his family so Dusk won't find him. He started working at the elementary school when he lives in Snowdin, Ohio. He was transfered to Larkson High School before season 1. Season 1 Noah is the history teacher at Larkson High School. His second oldest daughter Haley is one of his students in first hour class. He believes Annabel Johnson isn't her real name. He becomes friends with Ms. Heartman and asks who Annabel's real name is. Personality Noah is really smart, kind, caring, brave, loyal, and honest. He is very curious and a good dectective. He can figure out things easily. He is really good at history and knows everything about the United States. Powers and Weapons Powers *Fire *Teleportation *Storms *Invisiblity Weapons *Sword *Spear Relationships Haley Jackson : See Noah/Haley Relationships-Noley Noah and Haley are Daughter and Father. Noah really took care of her and wants her ot be safe. He believes she has powers he has also. Noah is also her history teacher in high school. Gallery Haley Jackson.jpg|Haley Jackson daughter Evan Kings.jpg|Dusk arch enemy Trivia *Noah faked his own death for safety for his own family. Category:Superheroes Category:Rogue Category:Mutant Category:Teacher at Larkson High School Category:Jackson Family Category:Rogue Superhero